everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dappatarius Oz
Dappatarius Oz- or Dap, as he is commonly known- is the son and first-born child of Ozma from the Land of Oz series. He is the older sibling of Bessavaria Oz. While he dutifully accepts the responsibilities that come along with becoming the ruler of Oz, he is not so happy about certain aspects of his story, and so he considers himself to be Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Dap is the do-first, ask-questions-later type. He is very headstrong and has always been the leader between him and his sister, Bess. While he enjoys hard work and believes he is prepared to become the next ruler of Oz, he'd rather not need to turn back into a girl in order to do so. Dap has a relatively short temper and works best with those who he can compete with. He greatly enjoys physical activity and is always seen doing something, never just sitting around. He is not particularly opinionated, but when he feels strongly about something, he's certainly not afraid to show it. Dap isn't much of a gentleman, though one could consider him chivalrous. Of the two siblings, he's the more hopelessly romantic, which can seem surprising to those who only know him from a distance. Appearance Dap stands at 5'5" with a slightly muscular build. He is light-skinned with black hair that sprawls forth from his head in a messy fashion that frames his face and ends a few inches before his shoulders begin. He has blue eyes light enough to be considered icy, and his features are rather soft, like his sister's. He has a few freckles scattered on his face, though not to the same extent as his sister. Unlike his sister, he does not have much fairy magic and therefore does not have any similar facial markings. Fairytale: The Land of Oz A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. A basic overview of Ozma and her story can be found here. How Does Dappatarius Fit Into It? Dap was born as under the name of Ozmine with a twin, Ozwell. Soon after the two were born, they were taken to the next Mombi to have their bodies' sexes switched and their names changed. They were raised by the next Mombi under their new sexes, which they became quite comfortable with and developed their gender idenitities around. Dap loathes the thought of being turned back into a girl and becomes unsettled when referred to using female pronouns. However, he still strives to become the leader of Oz with Bess as his right hand. Being the dutiful and loyal brother he is, he agreed to keep Bess's birth gender a secret to those not native to Oz, though Dap's own birth gender is freely known to anyone who decides to do a little research on his tale. Relationships Family Dap has only met his mother in brief encounters and is extremely wary of her presence, holding a few parental abandonment issues he'd rather not have riled up. He was raised by the next Mombi, Lionel Wicked, who is now attending the school in a teenage form. Dap is rather annoyed with his recently former caretaker and is easily annoyed by his presence, particularly when the occasional joke is made about his birth sex. He is rather close to his twin sister, though the two have drifted apart ever so slightly since finding their own different interests in high school. He also considers Jasper Wicked, Mombi's younger son, to be like a brother to him as well as a partner-in-crime of sorts since they were raised together. Friends Dap's BFFAs are most certainly his sister and brother, as the three have formed a strong bond over the years. Dap has also befriended Skullivan Koschei. Though the two have very different outcomes within their stories, Dap and Skully have managed to bond over a love of sport and an inability to just sit still. The only class they have together is Grimmnastics. Romance Dap is secretly seeking this on a common basis, though he has trouble admitting some of his crushes due to the fact that he occasionally develops feelings toward other young men as well as young ladies. He is very closeted about this, finding it hard enough for some people to get past the fact of his birth sex. Pet Dap and Bess have a pet pumpkin-headed dog by the name of Punkin, which they created for the same purposes that their mother created Jack Pumpkinhead. Outfits Signature Dap wears a white button-up tucked into a pair of brown overalls. He also wears a ragged old brown coat and brown tie-up shoes. The coat is adorned with beige buttons along the center as well as attached to the sleeves. One the pockets of his coat is two separate depictions of pumpkins. Overall, he looks more like a peasant than a future ruler. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *"Wicked" is Dap's secondary surname from when he was being raised by Lionel. It was dropped after he was enrolled into Ever After High. *Dappatarius is on the school's basketball team(the one with literal picnic baskets...and wolves). *Dappatarius has studied intently in the field of Riddlish and has is able to hold conversations in the language. Despite this, he has little interest in Wonderlandian culture. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Roybels Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Fairies Category:Land of Oz